Other NWR Engines
This is a list of North Western Railway engines with minor roles in The Engines of Sodor, usually as background characters. If they have a major role in the future, they will then get their own page. Arthur Arthur is a red tank engine who worked on the LMS and later BR probilbley as well as a heritage railway before coming to Sodor in 2003. He had a spotless record until he had his very first accident with Duck on his first day. Trainz Model A model of Arthur by ZeldaBoy14ProductionWorks is used. In his first appearance, DonaldtheScottishTwin's Arthur reskin model was used. This model had a very poorly reskinned face. Yasuhiro Takato Shinichirō Miki Robert Wilfort Basis Arthur is an LMS Ivatt Class 2MT tank engine. Appearances Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van (cameo) Season 4 * Painful Memories (cameo) * The Creature (cameo) TV Appearances Arthur's first official appearance was in the Season 7 episode The Spotless Record, though he made a cameo first in Bill, Ben, & Fergus. He then appeared Seasons 8, 11, and his last appearance was a non-speaking role in the Season 12 episode Steady Eddie (his face was barely even visible when he appeared behind Oliver). He also appeared in a ninth season learning segment. Until the introduction of Belle, Arthur was the largest tank engine on Sodor. Den and Dart Den and Dart are two diesels who work at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. They are very close friends, almost like brothers. Trainz Models Den and Dart were both made by Hilltrack's Trainz Routes. though appear to be out of date as of now Basis Den is a Royals Royce 4DH Sentinel diesel-hydraulic shunter whilst Dart is based on a diesel shunter with the number 3207, named "Leys", built by W.G. Bagnall. Appearances Season 1 * Stuck! (cameo) * Engine Unknown (Den only, cameo) Season 3 * Duke's Reunion (Den only, cameo) 'Specials' * The Most Famous Engine (Den only, cameo) TV Appearances Den and Dart were officially introduced in the special Day of the Diesels, but because the fifteenth season was brought forward for unknown reasons, they appeared then first. They appeared in every season since. Fergus Fergus is a blue rail traction engine who works at the Sodor cement works. Trainz Model Fergus's trainz model was made by Simply Sudrian, previously known as TheDirtyTrainz. T1E2H3 tried many attempts to make his own model, but it never could get exported. There is now a model at tomkroutes by Indianadus Basis Fergus is an Aveling and Porter 2-2-0WT 'TJ' class railway traction engine. Appearances Season 2 * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) Season 3 * Revolutionary Redemption (appears in flashback, does not speak) TV Appearances Fergus appeared in three episodes of the seventh season and then never appeared again. This was odd as a whole song was dedicated to him. It has been told by model makers on the show that his model was damaged during filming, which is likely why he never appeared afterwards. Trivia * The Fergus model originally used by T1E2H3 only had one face. Which is why he did not appear often. Although there is a new model of Fergus available, so he might end up getting an appearance in The Engines of Sodor. Rosie Rosie is a tank engine who often idolizes Thomas, which can sometimes annoy him. Sometime in 2017, she was repainted red. Trainz Model In her first appearance, a model of Rosie by Hilltrack's Trainz Routes was used. After that, Sodor Island 3D's 2012 model is used. Because of the change of livery in the TV Series, it is possible that T1E2H3 will switch to the Rosie model from The Railway Works, which has her new updated livery. Basis Rosie is based on a SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Ironically, these engines worked alongside Thomas's basis, the Billington E2s, in the UK. Appearances Season 1 * Engine Unknown (cameo) Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van (cameo) * The Road Rebel with Rollers (does not speak) * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) Season 3 * Oliver's Tiny Tale (cameo) Season 4 * Steaming Sausage (cameo) NWR Origins * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) TV Appearances Rosie first appeared in the tenth season episode Thomas and the Birthday Mail. She then appeared in every season since except the twentieth. However, she did not speak in seasons 17-19. She appeared in the twenty-first season, with a brand new livery. Hisayo Mochizuki Jules De Jongh Teresa Gallagher Trivia * Rosie was the first American engine introduced in the TV show. * T1E2H3 never liked Rosie because of how ridiculously lavender she was, thus likely why she has never made any major appearances in his videos. Stafford Stafford is a battery-electric shunting engine. He usually works at Knapford Yards and Knapford Station Yard. Basis Stafford is based on the North Staffordshire Railway's battery-electric No. 1. Built in 1917 by Stoke Railway Works in Stoke-On-Trent, it was used as a shunting engine at the Thomas Bolton & Sons electrical supply factory and the nearby railway station at Oakamore. Withdrawn from service in 1963, it is now preserved at the National Railway Museum in York. Appearances Season 1 * Stuck! (cameo) Season 3 * The Sodor Garratt (cameo) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (cameo) TV Appearances Stafford first appeared in the Season 16 episode Welcome Stafford. He would make various appearances and minor roles from Seasons 17 through 21. He would also have a small singing role in the 2016 special The Great Race, and would make cameo appearances in King of the Railway, Tale of the Brave, and Journey Beyond Sodor. He is currently voiced by Keith Wickham in both the British and American dubs. Dennis Dennis is a lazy diesel shunter. Basis Dennis is based on No. 11001, a prototype Bulleid diesel built at Ashford Works, England in 1949 and scrapped ten years later in 1959. He also carries his basis' number. Norman is also a member of this class. Gabe Knouth (Disability Challengers Farnham) Tsutomu Densaka Appearances Season 3 * Oliver's Tiny Tale (mentioned) TV Appearances Dennis made his first and only television appearance in the Season 9 episode Thomas' Day Off. He then made a cameo in his last appearance in the 2008 special The Great Discovery, and never appeared again. Scruff Scruff is a steam engine who works at the waste dump along with Whiff. Bio Scruff was brought in to help Whiff at the Waste dump. In 2014, Neil was mistaken for him due to both steam engines being painted green and having a boxy shape. Appearances * Engine Unknown (mentioned) * Diesel's and Dragons (mentioned) TV Appearances Scruff first appeared in the Season 14 episode Thomas and Scruff. He would make appearances in every following season except Season 21. He sang in the 2016 special The Great Race while also making cameos in the specials Blue Mountain Mystery and Journey Beyond Sodor. He is currently voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the British dub while being voiced by Kerry Shale in the American dub. Timothy Timothy is an oil burning tank engine who works at the Sodor China Clay Works with Bill and Ben. Basis Timothy is based on an open cab oil burning steam locomotive built by Bell Locomotive Works, Inc. of New York City. These engines, which were built in a variety of gauges, were built between 1908 and 1923 and were used throughout the United States, Cuba, Central America, and South America in construction and industrial work, such as clay pits. Appearances * The Tale of Timothy (mentioned) TV Appearances Timothy first appeared in the 2014 special Tale of the Brave. He then appeared in Seasons 18, 19 and 22. He also had speaking roles in the specials The Great Race and Big World! Big Adventures! while also making a cameo in the special Journey Beyond Sodor. Tim Whitnall provides his voice in both the British and American dubs of the show. Trivia Timothy has not yet appeared in The Engines of Sodor. However, he was mentioned by Thomas in The Tale of Timothy when he tells Percy and Toby about Timothy the Ghost Engine, telling them not to get the two confused. Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesels Category:2-6-2 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-0ST Category:Tank Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Traction Engines Category:LMS Category:SR Category:British Railways Category:Image needed